Be careful what you wish for
by life's better in my mind
Summary: A wish made by a girl named Belle comes true. Making the Winchester brothers become part of her life. Plus love charms, DDR, and Dean singing/ driving a pink Bug.
1. Chapter 1

Belle grinned to herself. She was thinking of Dean Winchester from the show supernatural. Ok so what if Dean doesn't really exist? A girl can dream! And Belle was good at dreaming of Dean. Who isn't good at dreaming of Dean? Maybe a Sam girl… In any case Belle was brought back to reality by a elbow in her side. Her smile faded and she blinked refocusing her eyes.

"Earth to Belle, come in Belle."

"Huh?"

Belle looked to her right. There stood her best friend Alexa. She was holding two apple pies in her hands.

"You want to snap out of whatever freaky daydream you were having and help me restock these pies?"

Belle looked down she two was holding pies. This is what had been the trigger to her Dean dream. Dean loves pie.

"Sorry I guess I got kinda side tracked. You know how my mind wanders." Belle said placing the pies she held into the case.

Alexa snorted she knew all too well how spacey Belle was. And it just made it even worse when a guy was involved.

"So you going to tell me his name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who have you been daydreaming about? Is it Jake? Because I know he's hot and all but he's such a player. And you know what he…"

"Eww it is not Jake!" Belle said interrupting Alexa "How could you even think I'd sink that low?"

"Ok then who? Spill it!"

Belle thought a moment. Alexa didn't watch supernatural. And hated anything even slightly out of the ordinary. So she wouldn't know who Dean is. And in Belle's mind it would be fun to mess with her just a little bit.

"Ok…his…name….is…" Belle looked at the anticipation on Alexa's face. Oh yeah this was going to be good. Belle would tell Alexa that she was just messing with her later. But for right now it was fun to mess with her.

"Is?!"

"Dean…"

"Dean?!"

"Dean win… uh…Woods." Belle wasn't going to risk Alexa knowing the character's name.

"Dean Woods? I don't know him."

"No, I wouldn't expect you would. He's too sexy to be anyone YOU would know."

Alexa smiled and shoved Belle.

"HA, ha. So what's he like?"

Belle was about to gush about Dean as their boss Mr. Campbell interrupted.

"Girls how many times do I have to tell you can't work together if all you do is talk." Mr. Campbell said in a stern voice.

"Sorry we were just finishing restocking the pies." Alexa said quickly

"Well one person can do that. Someone needs to go do shopping cart collection in the parking lot. Belle why don't you go."

Belle swore in her mind and began to walk away.

"Don't forget the vest!" Mr. Campbell called after her

"Damn neon orange vest." Belle muttered to herself. If there was one thing that she really hated about working at the Campbell's grocery store it was collecting carts.

***

Belle was still collecting Carts as it got darker and darker outside. The stars were coming out. Belle looked up and took a short break.

"_First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that Dean was real and that he was in my life." _

Belle sighed and looked at her watch. It was 8:00 and that meant she was off. She began to run inside to get her stuff and meet up with Alexa. Alexa was waiting at the door holding Belle's bag. Belle smiled and took her bag. They began walking home.

"Thanks buddy."

Alexa nodded "So what does Dean look like? I want to know!"

Belle smiled "Well if you really must know. He's 6' 1""

Alexa burst out laughing. "He's how tall?! And your only 5' 2" You have to come up to about his knee when you stand next to him."

"I'm 5' 2 ½" thank you very much!"

"Oh well in that case I'm sure he isn't that much taller. Go on. Alexa wiped a tear from her eye trying to compose herself.

Belle crossed her arms. "Like I'll tell you now." Belle turned her head away from Alexa. "We aren't friends anymore!"

Alexa laughed again. "Well maybe I don't want to be friends!"

"Fine then"

"Fine."

Alexa and Belle came to the part where they go down different streets to get home. They stopped and turned to each other.

"So you still coming over tomorrow?" Belle's parents were going away tomorrow and Alexa was coming over to keep her company.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye bye"

**

It was about 11 at night and everyone was sleeping except for Belle who was just now getting in to her PJ's. Walking around in her room in Just and Bra and underwear She looked through her closet for her Pj's. It was then when she felt someone grab her from behind. Belle had one strong arm wrapped around her body pinning her arms to her sides. And one hand covering her mouth.

"Don't scream" said a man's voice

Belle was scared, really scared. She was being held closely to the body of a man she didn't know and who had rock hard body. Judging by where her head was touching he was much taller then her. She came to about under his shoulder. Belle's mind raced she couldn't move and didn't know what to do. Tears began to fall from Belle's eyes. What was he going to do with her?

"Dean what's going on?" another man's voice said

"_Oh God there are two of them! I'm going to die!" _Belle was screaming in her mind

"I don't know Sammy. She has to be the one that brought us here."

Dean started backing up taking Belle away from the closet.

"Is she crying?"

Dean looked down and the girl he was holding. She looked terrified and tears were streaming down her face. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. What were they doing in this girl's room?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Let me just say I was really surprised how many of you commented and put this on your story alerts. I would like to say Thank you! I know this story started out similarly to "Change of Fate" But I promise it will be a different story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!"**

***************************************************************************

"Sam go lock the door."

Sam moved quickly and quietly to Belle's pink door. (A/N yeah Belle's going to be pretty girly.) He twisted the lock and it locked with a click. And with the sound of the click Belle began to cry harder. Her cries were muffled by Dean's hand. Belle was now shaking. Sam and Dean once again exchanged looks.

"I think she's going to have a heart attack." Sam said with some concern

"Here help me tie her to this chair."

Dean forcibly sat Belle down in her computer chair tying her to it with a few of Belle's belts. It was then that everyone got a good look at each other. Belle stared up at her two intruders. Belle's first thought was that they were HOT. Her second thought was that she knew these two men. But from where?

Sam and Dean stared at Belle. They both had just realized that she was only dressed in a sparkly pink bra and matching panties. Sam coughed and grabbed the Purple blanket from the bed and placed it over Belle's body.

"How did you bring us here?" Dean asked Belle

It clicked in Belle's mind who these two men were. She began looking around. "Is this a Joke? Am I on punk'd or something?" Belle said still looking for the cameras.

"Punk'd?" Both Dean and Sam said

"Well this has to be a joke. Did Alexa do this?"

"Alexa?"

"Well ha, ha. Can you untie me now? That was funny I'm sooo glad that all of America got to see my underwear."

"How did you bring us here?" Dean asked again

"I don't know how you got here. Probably in a limo or something."

"I don't think we're on the same page." Sam said motioning for Dean to follow him to the corner of the room.

Sam and Dean leaned close together.

"Sammy, how the hell did we get here?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is researching something and BAM I'm standing in this room with a half naked girl and you."

Dean turned his head to look at Belle again. "Dude, did you have to cover her with a blanket?"

Sam hit his brother and sighed. "Can you focus? We need to figure out where we are."

Sam and Dean continued to talk as Belle was inching her way to her Cell. Fortunately, it was lying on her bed at easy grabbing level. Belle grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She pressed 1 and call. She put it on speaker. The phone rang. A very groggy alexa answered.

"You better be dying! I was sleeping."

"Alexa guess what! I was punk'd!"

Dean and Sam turned to look at Belle still tied to her chair with the phone in her hand.

"You were what?"

"Punk'd! You know that show the goes and plays practical jokes on celebrities."

"Last time I checked you weren't famous."

This stopped Belle for a fraction of a second. That was true. She wasn't famous.

"Well then you tell me why Jensen and Jared are standing in my room right now!"

"Jensen and who? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Alexa get over her right now!"

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Oh like it's going to kill you walk a block. You're supposed to be here in the morning you might as well come now and get to see the hot celebrities."

"She's calling more people over." Sam whispered to his brother.

Dean nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hey I was talking."

"Not anymore"

**

Alexa heard a man's voice before the line went dead. She sat up straight in bed. Was Belle telling the truth? Was there really hot guys over at her house at this time of night? Alexa quickly slipped on some flip flops and left a note saying she was going to Belle's house. All the way to Belle's house she mumbled to herself.

"Stupid Belle….making me get up. It's dark and cold."

Alexa went to Belle's window. It was never locked so she could get in. She opened it and climbed through. She stood frozen by what she saw. Two tall, muscular, hot men standing in Belle's room with her tied to a chair.

"Belle who are these guys?" Alexa asked nervously. She didn't know them.

"I told you. Jensen and Jared."

"Umm" Sam cut in "I'm Sam and my brother's name is Dean."

"Dean?" Alexa eyed Belle. "God Belle you are such a freak! I don't want to see you "play" Alexa air quoted the word play. "With Dean, and I guess his brother."

Dean nudged his brother. "You wanna "play" with that one?"

"Dean focus!"

Sam turned to Alexa. "No one is "playing" with anyone."

"Well then what the hell is Belle doing tied to a chair?"

Alexa walked over to Belle and started undoing the belts.

Dean sighed and sat on Belle's bean bag. What the hell is going on? Dean crossed his arms and felt something in his Jacket pocket. He took it out it was a letter with his name on it.

"What the hell?"

Sam turned around "What is that?"

"I don't know it was in my pocket."

"Well what does it say?"

"I'm reading!"

"_Dean,_

_You and your brother have been sent to a parallel world to stop one of the 66 seals from opening. Stay with Belle she'll take care of you and lead you to the seal._

_-Castiel" _


	3. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch!"

Everyone turned to look at Dean.

"What did it say?" Sam said taking the letter from a very pissed off Dean

"What did what say?" Belle said standing up from the chair.

Dean watched the blanket fall. He stared for a moment. Half naked women always made the situation better.

"Belle what the hell?" Alexa asked shocked staring at her friend

"What?"

"Did you forget to get dressed? I know how spacey you are. But really?"

Belle looked down. There she was standing in front of probably the two hottest guys she'd seen in her life time and she was standing there in sparkly underwear. Belle let out a high pitched squeak and jumped behind Alexa.

"Oh for the love of…" Alexa sighed grabbing the blanket off of the floor. "Here."

Belle wrapped it around her self while Dean laughed.

"Dean you know what this says?" Sam said

"We aren't in Kansas anymore?"

"Well at least not our Kansas, Dorothy. What seal do you think is connected to this girl?"

Dean stared at Belle once more. "Hell if I know."

"You'd think Castiel would say a little more in his letter."

"Why? Has he ever been THAT helpful?"

That was true. When had the angels been very helpful? Belle stepped out from behind Alexa. Wrapping the blanket around her like a towel. She still had not fully grasped the situation.

"So where are the cameras?"

"Cameras?" Dean asked still sitting in the bean bag

"Yeah and isn't Asthon Kutcher supposed to be here too?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aren't you from the show punk'd?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. What should they say? Alexa who was a bit quicker on the up take realized this was no episode of punk'd. She pulled on Belle's arm. Pulling her back into the corner with her. She whispered into her Belle's ear.

"These guys are not from Punk'd."

Belle was slowly coming around. She grabbed the closest thing next to her, a toy cat. (A/N that was for you CrazySane)

"Who are you? And why are you in my room?" Belle and Alexa were now backed into a corner. Belle held the cat in a defensive manner. Dean stood up and the girls flinched.

"Should we just tell them the truth?" Sam asked his brother

"I don't know what other choice we have. Leave this up to me." Dean put on his best I'm not going to kill you smile and put his hands up. He took a step forward and Belle screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the cat at Dean. The cat softly hit his chest and landed on the floor with a light plop.

"We're not going to hurt you." Dean said as gently as he could "My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester."

"Huh, Winchester?" Belle looked confused again

"Do you know them?" Alexa asked clutching onto Belle.

"Yeah…I mean…no…I mean not exactly. Show me your chest."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah show me your chest."

"Belle, I know they're hot and all but this may not be the best time to be checking them out." Alexa said

"No I think I might know them. But I have to see their chest!"

Dean looked at Sam. He was as confused as everyone else was. Dean sighed if showing some skin would get her to trust them, he could show a little skin. Dean lifted his shirt exposing the charm tattoo on his chest.

"No freaking way…" Belle took a step forward.

"What is it?" Alexa asked still frozen in the corner

Belle took a few more steps toward Dean.

"Belle what are you doing?" alexa asked

Dean stood still he couldn't figure out what was so memorizing about his chest. Belle was now a foot away from Dean.

"Can I see your shoulder?" Belle asked clutching her blanket.

Dean gave her a weird look. He exposed the hand print shaped burn.

"HOLY SHIT! Alexa do you know who this is?!"

"Umm a psycho who broke into your room?"

"This is Dean Winchester! In the flesh!"

"Belle I don't think you're quite grasping the situation."

"You don't understand who this is."

Belle turned to Dean and Sam. "How are you here? You don't really exist."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. The girl had lost it.

"Then how are we here?" Sam asked

"I'm still working on that. I think I must be going seriously crazy and hallucinating but Alexa can see you. Right? Alexa you seen them?"

"I think you're right on the crazy part…"

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned and froze.

"Belle, honey, are you ok?"

"It's my mom. Get out of sight." Belle said in a hushed tone

Alexa still stood frozen in the corner and Sam and dean went to where the closet was. Belle went to the door and shut the light before she opened the door a crack.

"I'm ok I just had a nightmare."

"As long as you're ok. It's pretty late you should get some sleep. So you can stay up all night tomorrow with Alexa."

"Ok, you're right."

Belle hugged her mom and shut the door.

Belle sighed she suddenly become aware of how tired she was.

"So what are you guys doing here? Disregarding the fact that you don't really exist."

"It's a long story." Sam said stepping out of the closet.

"Well if it's that long can it wait till the morning? I'm dead tired. You guys can stay here as long as you stay out of sight."

"You're letting them stay here?!" Alexa was frantic

"Alexa they're the Winchesters. They won't hurt us."

"Dean it's like Casteil said. We're going to stay with her. And she'll lead us to the seal." Sam whispered to Dean

"So it's decided you'll stay here. Right?"

"Umm…" Dean began

"Yeah we'll stay here." Sam finished.

"Good now can I please get on my freaking PJ's because I personally don't like being the only one that's half naked!"


	4. Chapter 4

Belle yawned and stretched. She was twisted in a mass of purple and pink sheets and blankets. She looked to her left to see Alexa curled into a ball in the corner of the bed. She looked to her left to see Dean and Sam sleeping on her pink carpet. She smiled widely. It wasn't a dream. She quietly got out of bed and went to knell next to Dean's head. She stared at him with wonderment. He even had on the necklace that Sam had given when him when they were children.

"_I wonder if I touched his charm he would wake up. Hmm…" _Belle went back and forth in her mind about touching Dean's necklace. But as any sane fan girl would do she took a risk. Slowly with one finger she touched the charm. And as she expected Dean grabbed her hand. She squeaked and fell on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked letting go of her hand

"Good Morning!" Belle was ecstatic

"_God this girl is a weirdo." _

"Morning" Dean said gruffly sitting up.

"My name is Belle. If you haven't figured that out yet. And that's my best friend Alexa." Belle was still smiling ear to ear

Dean nodded

"So how are you here? Is something _supernatural_" Belle giggled at her own pun "Going on?"

Dean lifted an eyebrow what did Belle know about the supernatural? By now Sam was waking up. He yawned and Belle went over to him.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning" Sam replied with a lot less energy

"SO why are you guys here? Did you bring anyone else with you?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Might as well get it over with.

Sam took the Letter from his pocket and handed it to Belle. She took it and read it.

"Castiel wrote this?!?! You guys got a letter from a angel! And a hot one at that."

"Wait you know who Castiel is?" Dean asked stunned

"Of course."

"How do you know him?" Sam asked taking back the letter

"Same way I know you. From the show supernatural."

"The show?"

"Yeah. Here come look at this." Belle got up and walked over to her Desk that had her pink laptop on it. She started it up and went onto you tube. She typed in Supernatural Trailer Season one.

"Ok now before we watch this, no one freak out. Ready?"

"Yeah"

Belle clicked play and all three watched the trailer to season one. Dean and Sam Jaws fell to the floor. On the screen they watched their lives.

"What the hell?!" Dean said as the trailer ended. "Our lives are a TV show?"

"A really kick ass TV show." Belle corrected

"I don't get it. Those guys look exactly like us."

Belle sighed "Don't you get it? The letter said parallel world right? So in this world, my world, your lives are just a TV show here. And parallel you are just actors." (A/N I hope everyone got that. If not just ask any questions you may have.)

"Dean didn't you always want to be a actor?" Sam said bouncing back first.

Sam hit his brother.

"So what seal is here? And why I'm I being involved?" Belle asked enthusiastically

"We don't know." Said Sam

"Helpful. Well you can stay here as long as you like."

Dean nodded and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Belle almost yelled grabbing the back of his jacket. "Are you crazy? My parents could be out there. Let me go check."

Dean looked down at Belle. Oh yeah, this was going to take all of his patience. He wasn't use to someone so…energetic.

Belle stuck her head out of the door and looked around. She looked on the white board on her door and read

"_Dad and I have left early for our trip. We didn't want to wake you up to say good bye. We love you lots and will be back soon._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

_p.s. Jamie will be stopping by later to check in. _

"Oh no, oh please, please, no."

"What is it?" Dean asked walking towards her.

"Something horrible has happened."

"What?"

"My sister…"

"Your sister what?"

"My sister is coming! Oh God just kill me now!" Belle ran past Dean and threw herself to the bed. In the process waking up Alexa.

"Ugg what the hell?" Alexa mumbled as she rolled over. She saw

Belle cover her head with a pillow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Her sister is coming?" Dean said still confused on why that was so bad

Alexa looked up "Oh that would explain it."

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it all needed to be said. Also giving everyone a heads up I hate my sister so Belle's sister will not be a favorite character. I'll be using Jamie as an anger reliever for me. B/c my sister Sucks. So I thought I'd throw her in there. Lol And I want everyone to know I while I was in my math class today I thought of a kick ass plot. It's going to be awesome. Keep reading a reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

"God she's bipolar" Dean said turning away leaving the room to go find some food. He was relieved to see that the whole house was not draped in pink sparkly things as Belle's room was. The house was spacious. People could get lost wondering around. Which now Dean was. There was hall ways behind hall ways. Dean wondered into a room. It was someone's bedroom. Dean walked in and looked around. It looked sophisticated with a touch of girly-ness. Dean walked up to a picture hanging on the wall. It looked to be Belle's family and a pretty recent photo. Belle's parents stood behind Belle and her sister. Dean's eyes moved to Belle's sister. She was older maybe 8 or 9 years. And yeah she was Hot. (A/N it's true my sister is hot so I'd thought I'd give her that before I crush her. *evil laugh. Yeah I know….i have problems.) maybe being stuck with Belle wasn't going to be so bad.

**

"Belle will you stop being such a baby and get up!" Alexa said

Sam was staring. "What's so bad about her sister?"

Belle flipped over and sat up.

"What's so bad?! What isn't bad? She's selfish, stuck up, annoying, I could go on!" Belle let herself fall back down on the bed.

"Umm…Can I use your computer?" Was the only thing Sam could think to say

Belle waved him on and rolled on to her stomach.

"What's your sister going to say about Sam and Dean?"

"Oh God…" Belle groaned.

Belle sat up. It was time for action.

"Ok who has ideas for hiding the Winchesters?

Belle looked around Sam was typing something and alexa looked lost.

"Right! I think we need to take a break from brainstorming for breakfast!"

"Sounds good." Alexa began walking towards the door with Belle.

"Sam will you be ok here?"

"Yeah thanks."

Belle nodded "I wonder where Dean went."

**

Dean had left Jamie's room and was now wondering around. He was lost…in a house. It was then he smelled bacon. He followed his nose to the kitchen. He found Alexa mixing something in a bowl and Belle cooking bacon.

"You're making breakfast?"

Belle screamed a spun around. Dean took a step back. Alexa didn't look up from her bowl.

"Yeah I wouldn't sneak up on her. She's a chicken."

"Am not…ok maybe."

Dean shook his head and went into the kitchen. It was nice. Like the rest of the house it was spacious. Belle did not live uncomfortably. Dean Sat on a stool next to a counter and look around.

"Do you have pie?"

"Pie?" Belle asked looking at Dean. Oh yeah he was the real deal. "Actually we do have some cherry pie." Belle pointed to the corner of one of the counters.

"Sweet."

"How about some music?"

"Oh no…"

Dean looked up taking a bite of pie. Belle clicked play on a CD player. It blasted Bad Boy by Cascada. Alexa groaned and Belle started Dancing and singing into the fork she using to poke the bacon.

"_Be my Bad Boy, Be my man, Be My weekend lover, but don't be my friend…" _

Belle danced over to Dean who was clutching on to his pie for dear life as Belle put fork up to his mouth.

"Come on sing!"

"Yeah I don't sing."

Belle winked "But I know you can."

Ok Belle was freaking Dean out a little. This was so not his element. Belle sighed and danced back over to finish making breakfast.

**

It was about 10:00 in the morning and everyone had finished breakfast.

"Man that was good." Dean said

"Thank you." Sam added

"Mmmhmmm" Belle Glanced at the clock. "Alexa do you see what time it is?!"

Alexa looked at the clock also. "Holy crap!"

Alexa and Belle scurried out of the kitchen with Belle calling behind them. "We're going to be late for work! Make your selves at home and we'll be back in a few hours!!!"

Sam watched them go and Leaned close to his brother and whispered. "I've found something about the seal."

**Ok once again not much happened but it's all going to start next chapter. What do I mean by that? Idk you'll just have to wait and find out! And OMG Vivian I will use your idea to it's fullest! I was dying from laughter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fyi the seal in this story I totally just made up. It kinda a combination of the virgin who was on the show for like a episode and another seal. Plus the Wincest idea was Vivian's. Which I find pretty funny. So please review! **

Belle and Alexa ran past the kitchen waving to the boys as they left for work. Dean and Sam waved as they past. Dean waited for them to pass by before turning to Sam.

"OK so what have you found out?"

"This is going to be awkward. But the only seal that I could find that could possibly be connected to Belle is…" Sam paused

"Is?"

"The seal is an innocent girl being corrupted by a evil man and well…deflowered."

Dean raised an eyebrow "Deflowered? God, Sammy who says deflowered? You're such a girl. Besides plenty of women get "Deflowered" everyday. Why would that be a seal?"

"How should I know? Maybe it's because of _who_ is getting deflowered."

"What makes Belle any different?"

"I don't know why you think I have all the answers."

"Fine. Then do you know how we stop Belle from being corrupted besides beating up any punk that tries to make a move on her?"

"That I do have a idea on. She has to fall in love with a righteous man."

"So we're playing match maker? Castiel sent us all the way here to babysit some 14 year old girl and help her with her love life?"

"She's 18."

"Really? Damn she's short."

Sam rolled his eyes.

**

Belle and Alexa were mopping the floor at work.

"Would you please tell me how you know those two guys at your house?"

"You won't believe me."

"Why don't you give it a try."

Belle took a deep breath and explained. She explained about Castiel, the Winchesters, and supernatural.

"Are you high? Seriously."

"I know it sounds crazy. But somehow I know it's real."

"You probably have two crazies at your house stealing all of your things right now."

"They would never steal anything!"

"How do you know! You don't actually know them!"

Both Belle and Alexa were now screaming.

"It'd be safer to meet some 50 year old creeper you met online then stay with those two!" Alexa screamed.

"They would never hurt me. They aren't like that!"

"You're such a dumb ass!"

By now Alexa and Belle were at each other's throats and attracted a crowd. Mr. Campbell pushed his way through the people and stood between Alexa and Belle.

"Enough! You're making a scene. Both of you are fired!"

Belle said nothing and just dropped her mop and headed for the door. Alexa glared after Belle.

**

Dean was reclining on Belle's bed while Sam was still researching on her computer.

"I wonder when they're coming home. I'm bored." Dean said

"They said they were going to work. I'm sure they'll be back in…What?!" Sam was shocked

Dean sat up "What is it?"

Sam's eyes were wide and he placed a hand over his open mouth.

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"Why? What is it."

Sam just pointed to the screen. Dean came and looked at the screen. He read the word _Wincest_. His read on and then immediately wished he hadn't.

"WTF is wrong with people in this world!? I would never….to you!"

"Well that's it I've been officially scared for life."

Sam and Dean heard the front door open and slam. They stood up and went to look who it was. Belle came stalking down the hall way. She looked pissed. Belle flung the door open and slammed it shut. Sam and Dean backed up. In all of the 24 hours they had known Belle they hadn't seen her like this. She looked like she was going to strangle someone.

"Hard day at the office?" Dean said

Belle looked up and gave him a death glare.

"I was fired! All because of that Whore Alexa! What the hell does she know?!"

"Fired for what?"

"Causing a scene."

"What did you do?"

"Alexa and I got into a argument about if you guys were trust worthy or not. So of course I defended you. And things just escalated from there. Don't talk to me about it."

Belle plopped herself down in front of her laptop. Dean was impressed. She trusted them enough to defend them from her best friend and she hardly knew them. She was either incredibly loyal or just plain stupid.

"OMG eww what were you two reading while I was gone. Wincest? I didn't you guys swing that way, if you know what I mean."


	7. Chapter 7

"OMG eww what were you two reading while I was gone. Wincest? I didn't you guys swing that way, if you know what I mean."

Sam coughed awkwardly "Anyway…"

Belle spun around in her chair to face the brothers.

"You guys want to do something fun?" Belle asked standing up

"Depending…"

"Come on!" Belle said grabbing both Dean's and Sam's hand pulling them along.

Belle lead everyone to the living room. She pulled out a Wii and two DDR dance pads.

"I am not playing DDR." Dean said backing away

"Fine don't play Sam will. Huh Sam?" Belle put on her best pathetic look

"Umm…."

"Go on Sam make the girl happy."

"Come on." Belle grabbed Sam's hand and moved him to his pad. Belle got on hers.

"Ok what song?"

"Oh Butterfly by smile dk. That's Sam's favorite." Dean added

"Butterfly it is."

Sam threw Dean a Death look and Dean laughed.

The song started. It was fast. Sam was tripping over himself trying to keep up. Belle who had done this before was kicking his ass. No only was she dancing she was singing along.

"_I've been searching for a man all across Japan…"_

Dean laughed "Go Belle!"

Belle looked back and threw him a smile. Belle was beautiful when she was smiling and happy. The song ended Belle and Crushed Sam.

"Ok your turn Dean!"

"Yeah, I'll pass."

"Come on Dean make the girl happy." Sam mimicked

Dean rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

"Ok which song?"

This time Sam got to pick. "Kissy Kissy by smile dk. That has Dean written all over it."

"Kissy Kissy it is!"

The song started. Belle once again began to sing along. However Dean was not failing and Belle imagined he would have. The song was fast but he was keeping his own. He wasn't tripping over his feet at all.

"I belive you've done this before Dean."

Dean looked at Belle she was smiling but still ahead of him.

"OK so they had one at a bar once! Sue me!"

"HA!" Both Sam and Belle started laughing.

Belle was now officially happy again. How could things get better? She was playing DDR with her dream man, and he wasn't failing completely.

**

Jamie(Belle's sister) opened the door to her parent's house. Stepping in side she heard music and laughing. Following the noise Jamie entered the living room. What Jamie saw there was not to her liking. Two grown men with her baby sister. She stood there and waited until someone noticed she was there. Sam was the first to notice. He looked at a very pissed off looking woman.

"Umm Belle…."

"What is it Sam?" Belle was still dancing she looked behind her to Sam who looked to Jamie. Jamie and Belle made eye contact. Belle stopped dead and her smile fell. Dean hadn't noticed and was still dancing.

"HA belle you're sucking. I'm going to win." Dean looked over to Belle and noticed she was strangely quiet and wasn't dancing. Dean's eye's meet Jamie's. There she stood her arms crossed.

"Mind explaining who these men are?" Jamie said

A/N ok so another pointless chapter. At least we found out that Dean can play DDR. And now that Jamie is here things will be heating up! Please review. I love Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Belle in fact did mind explaining who these men were. On account no one made up a cover story. In a situation like this one has to be clever. Belle looked to Sam and then to Dean. She would have to handle this. It was her sister after all.

"Ummm….What men?" Belle said slyly using her shifty eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah ok…."

"Please allow me to introduce us." Dean said stepping forward taking Jamie's hand kissing lightly.

Jamie was slightly taken aback. This guy was HOT.

"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. We work with Belle."

"Oh you work at Campbell's?"

Dean stole a quick glance at Belle. She nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"Hmmm" Jamie looked like she was weighing the pro's and con's. Hot guys Vs. telling on Belle.

"Belle you shouldn't have guys in the house by yourself…"

"I am not a child!"

"Yes and only mature adults use the arguing point that they aren't children." Jamie rolled her eyes. "But since they're here they can stay for dinner."

Jamie put her arm around Dean's waist and they headed towards the kitchen.

Sam placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. "Older siblings huh?"

Belle glared.

**

Belle glared as Jamie openly flirted with Dean AND Sam. And since Dean was Dean he flirted back. Everyone had just finished putting the dishes away from dinner and Jamie turned to Belle.

"Belle it's getting late. You really should go to bed."

"It's only 8!"

"and you have to go to work tomorrow. You should get a good night's sleep."

"I thinki can handle my own sleep schedule."

"Well if that's the way you feel I may just have to inform mom and dad about how you were home alone with two older men."

Belle ran her fingers through her hair and took a breath. She knew in the long run it would work out better if she didn't defy Jamie just yet.

"Ok fine. Good night everyone." Belle's Eyes met Jamie's, Sam's and lingered on Dean's

"Good night." Jamie said waving to her sister

"Good night." Sam said

"Night." Dean said

Belle turned and headed to her room. She breathed in and out slowly as to remain clam. Oh she hated her know it all sister. Belle reached her room and shut the door. She flicked on the light and it started flickering on and off. Belle looked at the light. That was kind of strange. Her radio turned on blaring the station it had been on. Belle turned to open the door and it locked. She felt it getting cold. She could see her breath.

"Ok this really not good. Help! Someone! Help me!" Belle started banging on the door as things started flying across her room.

**

The Winchesters and Jamie were quietly eating pie. Since Belle had left in such a strange was no one really knew what to say.

"Help me!" Belle's voice could barely be heard.

"Did you hear something?" Dean asked

"Not a thing." Jamie answered

Dean turned to Sam.

"Maybe I'm not sure."

"Helllllllp ME!"

"Ok I heard something." Dean said standing up.

"It's nothing probably just Belle throwing a fit." Jamie said grabbing on to Dean's arm.

(A/N one disadvantage of having a big house. you could be dying and no one would know.) Dean shook his arm loose and headed to Belle's room Sam in tow. They heard Belle screaming.

"Belle what's going on?!"

"Dean?...Dean…Help me!" Belle was frantic

Sam and Dean started throwing themselves against the door.

"De…"

There was a loud thud and Belle became silent.

"Belle!" Both boys tried yelled

They broke throw the door to see a knocked Belle in the Arms of a Man. She was bleeding from her head.

"Belle!"

The man put up his and pinned both Dean and Sam to the wall. (A/N Maybe Sam's powers don't work in this world.) The man's eyes turned black.

"Let her go!" Yelled Sam

"Mmm no can do."

The man started backing up towards the window. Jamie was running down hall way with a can a pepper spay in her hand.

"Let her go!"

The man started laughing and threw her back. The man slipped out the window with Belle. He peeled away in a car and everyone was released from his hold.

"Son of a bitch! Are you ok?" Dean asked Sam

Sam nodded and went to go check Jamie. She was lying on the floor unmoving.

"Dean…She's not breathing."

"What?"

"She must of hit her head."

**I'd write more but it's time for night class! Lol ok having the sister in the story was just annoying me so she had to go. ** Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Belle slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but black. She heard foot steps coming towards her.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe."

The voice sounded familiar. The person came into view. Belle froze. It was her twin, Elle. (A/N OMG what a twist. Don't worry it'll all make sense later.)

"Elle?" Belle was shocked

"Yep in the flesh. OK well not really in the flesh but you know what I'm saying."

"Am I dead?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well that's kind. I haven't seen you in 4 years and that's all you can think to say?"

"I don't understand."

"We're in your mind, dum, dum."

"Have I gone seriously crazy?"

"Well I always thought you were a little off but…you just got a whack on the head. You're unconscious."

Belle stood up. She looked at Elle she looked exactly like she did before she died.

Belle hugged Elle. Even if she wasn't really there it was nice to see, talk to, and touch her.

"I missed you so much. I'm so lonely." Belle was now crying

Elle patted Belle on the back.

"I need to talk to you. It's about what's about to happen to you."

**

"What do you mean she's not breathing?!" Dean knelt next to Jamie.

"What should we do?"

"Call 911. We need to leave."

"What about Jamie?"

"We leave her. There's nothing to do and she's not the one who is connected to seal."

"How are we going to find Belle? We don't even have a car."

Dean patted Jamie's pockets and pulled out a pair of keys.

"We have a car now."

Sam called 911 before both brothers exited the house to find Belle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Sam looked up to see the only car in the driveway was a pink bug. Oh yeah Belle and Jamie were sisters.

"Barbie it's your dream car!"

Dean took a breath "I will stab you."

Sam chuckled.

**

Belle opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She was tied at the hands hanging from a tree branch in what appeared to be a park.

"Hello?"

Belle called out but no one was there. A older man came out from the shadows. His eyes were completely black and he held a knife in his hand. Belle started to squirm trying to free herself.

"Stay away from me!"

"Trust me once this over you'll be thanking me."

The man lowered Belle enough that he could reach her ear. He took the knife and started cutting a charm symbol behind Belle's ear. Belle started screaming. The man was chanting something in Latin that Belle couldn't understand. Belle once again fainted. The man raised her back up higher.

"Perfect. The next man you'll meet, innocent one, will corrupt your very soul."

**

"Hello? Are you ok?"

Belle opened her eyes. She looked down and saw a man who looked about 20. He was good looking. Belle eyes opened wide and her heart started racing. It was love at first sight.

"Please…. Help me."

The man climbed the tree and untied the rope letting Belle drop to the ground with a plop.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry are you ok?"

Belle moaned on the ground. The man hopped down and knelt next to her.

"What happened to you? Should I call 911?"

Belle rolled over to look at her rescuer. Oh yeah he was everything she had ever hoped and dreamed for. She was head over heels and she had only known the man for a minute.

Belle smiled despite the fact that she had no idea where she was or who he was.

"I'm Belle."

The man looked slightly confused "My name is Alex."

"Where am I?"

"Libby park. You really should go to the hospital. You have blood on you."

"What? No I'm fine. I have to get home. I have people waiting for me there. Will you walk me home? It's not far."

Alex held his hand out and Belle took it. The moment she did Alex froze. He felt a shock go through him.

"Alex?"

Snapping out of it he smiled and helped Belle up.

"Which way do you live?"

**

"We've been searching for hours! Were did that demon take her?" Dean said exasperated

Sam was staring out the window when he spotted Belle walking down the street bloody, holding hands with some guy.

"Stop the car!"

Dean slammed on the breaks. Sam jumped out of the car and ran towards Belle.


	10. Chapter 10

"Belle!" Sam called

Belle lifted her head off of Alex's arm to look at Sam.

"Hi Sam." Belle said in a spacey voice

"Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"Nothing much. I met Alex."

Belle gazed lovingly into Alex's eyes. Sam could tell that there wasn't something quite right going on. Dean showed up.

"Hi Dean."

"Belle, holy crap." Dean took her hands in his and looked at her wrists. They were bruised. He then looked at Belle's blood covered neck. He placed a hand on her chin turning her head. He saw the charm that was carved behind her ear. Alex shoved Dean back.

"I think that's enough touching." Alex pulled Belle behind him. "I don't who you two are but WE'RE fine."

Dean was about to punch the lights out of this guy for pushing him but Belle stepped in before hand.

"Thanks you guys for being worried. But really I'm fine." Belled looked to Alex again "Really better then fine. I'm sure you guys can find out how to get back to your home."

"But Belle, where are you going?" Sam asked Calmly

"Home."

"Umm there's something you should know."

"Hmmm?" Belle was still clinging on to Alex.

"There was an accident with your sister. We believe she died."

"What?" Belle's eyes were tearing. Sure she disliked her sister but who wouldn't cry?

Alex looked down at Belle.

"That's fine you don't need you sister. You're not sad."

The charm behind Belle's ear glowed slightly. Belle wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're absolutely right. Let's go home!"

Sam and Dean stared in confusion. Alex had some sort of power over Belle. That much was clear.

"Bye guys!" Belle blew a kiss and Alex and her continued on their way.

Dean turned to Sam.

"Was it just me or was that seriously messed up?"

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to her."

"I saw a charm carved behind her ear."

"What did it look like?"

"It was a triangle on its side with a star in it." (A/N I just made that up so go with it.)

Sam thought a moment. "A love charm…."

"What?"

"The Demon cut a love charm into her. It's very powerful along with right incantation. It makes someone fall deeply in love. So much so that they'll listen to and do any thing that the person they love tells them to. Which is what I'm betting is what happened when that guy told Belle not to be upset about Jamie."

"Damn the seal. That guy must be who is going to corrupt Belle's innocence."

"I'm betting so."

"How do we stop him?"

"Well the only way to stop the seal from breaking is to have Belle fall in love with a righteous man. But now that she's under the influence of that charm I have no idea…"

Sam was about to go on when he saw a bright light. He covered his eyes.

"What is that?!"

Dean turned he didn't see anything.

"What is it Sam?"

Dean turned back around. Sam was gone.

"Sammy!"

**

Sam uncovered his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a motel room. Sam looked around he saw Castiel.

"What happened?"

"I brought you back to your own world."

"What?! What about Dean and the Seal?"

"It's up to Dean to keep the seal intact. He has to do it by himself."

"Then why even send me in the first place?"

"He needed help finding out what the seal was. You served your purpose. It's now up to Dean."

Castiel disappeared without saying another word.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now!?"

**

Alex and Belle came up to her house. Belle saw her parent's car.

"Hmm my parents are home."

"It'll be fine. Don't pay any attention to them."

The charm glowed again "You're right."

Alex and Belle stepped in her house. Belle's mother looked up and ran to her and embraced her.

"Belle where were you?! Thank God you're ok."

"I'm wonderful. I want you to meet Alex." Belle's mother let her go and looked at Alex.

"Belle, honey, this isn't the best time for company. Jamie is…"

Belle just started walking. She pushed past her Mother leaving her mid sentence.

"Belle!"

"I'm not paying attention. Bye bye"

"Belle!"

Belle lead Alex out of the room. Her mother close behind them.

"Where are you going?!"

Belle remained silent.

"Belle you can't have a guy over!"

Alex turned and held out his hand, sending Belle's mother flying into the wall.

Belle and Alex went into her room and shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sammy! Where are you?!" Dean called out but Sam was no where in sight.

A passing man shoved a letter into his pocket.

"What the…"

Dean took the letter out of his pocket it had his name on it. He opened it and read.

_Dean,_

_Sam's back in our world don't worry about him. Only you can break the seal. Go to the Northern Cemetery to the grave of Elle Bradford. _

_-Castiel_

_p.s. I would hurry_

"Why the hell did Sam get to go home!? And where the hell is the northern cemetery?"

"In the north." Said a passer by

"Thank you captain obvious!"

**

Dean had managed to find his way to the Northern Cemetery which turned out to be in the south.

"Elle Bradford…"

Dean looked for her grave. He saw a girl of about 14 was sitting on grave stone. She had on a clean white dress. Dean looked at the grave stone. It read Elle Bradford.

"You're a ghost?"

"Indeed I am! You must be Dean."

"How do you know my name?"

"Can we skip all of this how do you know my name?...I don't trust you, Crap?"

"Ummm"

"Great. We need to hurry so listen to me very carefully."

**

Meanwhile back at Belle's house…

"Go get on the bed." Alex told Belle

"Sure…wait…."

Belle flashed back in her mind about something her twin had said.

"_If anyone even mentions the word bed go take a two hour shower by yourself. And for no reason should you get out of the bathroom. Got that?" _

"I think I'll go take a shower."

"I told you to get on the bed."

"That's ok Alex, I want to go wash the blood off of me."

Belle left Alex standing by himself more than slightly bewildered.

**

"Ok you've got my attention." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Elle Bradford."

"Right but do you know who my family is?"

"No."

"Belle is my twin sister."

"Belle has a twin?" Dean was surprised

"Had a twin. I died about 4 years ago."

"How did you die?"

"Drowned"

"That's not really violent. Why are you still here?"

"I've been waiting for this seal. And to help you and my sister out."

"How do I keep the seal from breaking?"

"Well first problem is that charm. Alex has already tried to shall we say corrupt her…"

"What?!"

"Yeah chill out. I told Belle to go take a two hour shower if anyone mentions the word bed. So you have time."

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. Alex is trying to sleep with Belle to break the seal right?"

"correct."

"They why the hell would you tell her to take a shower?...naked….by herself …where is easily vulnerable….and under the power of the charm."

Elle thought a moment. "In retrospect that probably wasn't the best advice."

"My God people here are retarded!"

"Hey! Will you listen to me! I do have a plan. Go get Belle she's at the house. And bring her here."

**

"Belle get out of the shower." Alex called from the other side of the door.

"I can't"

Alex kicked in the door and which in turn made Belle squeak.

"Come on."

Alex grabbed Belle's Arm and pulled her from the shower.

"It hasn't been two hours!"

"Yeah, don't care."

Belle grabbed a towel before she was dragged from the bathroom. Alex lead her to the living room where she saw her parents tied to a chair.

"Belle you love me right?"

"Of course. More then anything." Her charm glowed

"Then kill your parents for me."

The charm glowed more intensely. Belle was in serious conflict with these orders. There was a moment of hesitation.

"Anything for you." Belle flashed a smile towards Alex

Alex handed her knife.

"Do it slowly. Make sure they feel it and you enjoy it."

Belle took the knife. And walked slowly over to her mom. She was gagged and tears were streaming down her face. She was scared. Belle looked to Alex again.

"Go on, love."

Belle raised the knife and slowly dragged it along her mother's neck. She started to bleed.

"Belle stop!"

Belle looked up to see Dean standing in the door way.

A/N I just wanted to remind everyone that the seal is to corrupt Belle not only "Deflower" her. Thus making her kill her parents. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Belle looked up to see Dean standing in the door way.

"Kill you parents!" Alex yelled.

"No!" Dean yelled

Belle seemed very confused.

"Oh for the love of…"

Dean grabbed Belle's wrist and began pulling out the door quickly.

"Alex! Help! Don't let him take me! I want to stay here with you!"

Dean pulled her out to the front step. Alex was right there. Dean pushed Belle back further. Alex tried to follow but he found himself stuck unable to move. He looked down to see a charm drawn on the ground. (A/N you know the charm I mean?)

Alex swore "Belle!"

"Alex!"

"Get in the damn car!" Dean said pushing Belle into the car.

Dean got in the drivers side as Alex watched.

"Belle will you kill Dean for me?" Alex said with a smirk

Dean turned to Belle. The charm was glowing brightly. Hell it could be a night light.

"Anything for you."

Dean started the car and drove as fast as he could back to the cemetery. Belle was sitting quietly. Her eyes scanned the car for something to kill Dean with.

"Belle, you still with me?" Dean asked

Belle said nothing and picked up a nail file.

"Belle?"

Belle raised the nail file and aimed for Dean's neck. Dean grabbed her hand.

"Put that down."

Belle started to squirmed. Grabbed Dean's hair she drug her nails into his scalp. The car swerved.

"Son of a….I'm really sorry about this."

Dean turned to Belle and punched her. She was out cold.

**

Elle was sitting on her grave again as she saw Dean carrying Belle in his arms out cold.

"What did you do to her?"

Elle said hopping down to go to her sister's side.

"She tried to stab me with a nail file. I can't drive and have someone trying to kill me at the same time."

Dean placed Belle on the ground and turned to Elle.

"How do we break the charm?"

"Easy. So lets recap what you know. You know that Belle's innocence is the seal. Right?"

"Yeah"

"But why Belle? What makes her so damn innocent? Belle is ultra innocent because me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she got to be the good twin and I got to be the bad one simply put."

"You're evil?"

"In a manner of speaking. More like I just go the short end of the stick. I got to have the evil that everyone is born with. But instead of just having mine I got to have Belle's also. Making Belle be the innocent twin. Call it an act of God."

"Well that explains why she was picked but you still haven't told me how to break the Charm!"

"Hold your horses Winchester. I'm getting to that. To break that charm she only needs to be kissed by someone other than the person she loves."

"That's it? Just a kiss?"

Dean knelt down next to Belle. Elle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on Romeo, there's a catch."

Dean looked up.

"In one respect Belle really got the short end of the stick instead of me." Elle smoothed out Belle's wet hair. "This charm is very powerful as I'm sure you know. And since its cut into her she can't ever remove it. Even when it heals it will still be there. Dictating how she should feel."

"I don't understand"

"The charm can never be broken…only changed. When you kiss her she'll love you and only you forever until she dies. She'll never move on or get over it when you go back to your world. And she defiantly won't understand if you don't feel the same. She'll probably go insane when you leave. The charm is that powerful."

Dean thought of the way Belle looked at Alex and how she desperately didn't want to leave him. This wasn't fair. Not to him, not to Belle. That damn demon had taken away Belle's life. She'd never be the same energetic person she was. And what would happen to her when Dean left?

"There's absolutely no way to fix it?" Dean asked looking at Belle

"None. But Dean think about it. Better you, someone she can trust and rely on than a demon. Right?"

"Someone she can trust? I hardly know her."

"True but look what you've already done for her. You saved her from killing our parents, and from that demon taking her innocence. If you weren't here she'd be a murder bound to go to hell."

Dean shuddered slightly at the thought of hell. Belle shouldn't be in hell. A life time of loneliness or an eternity in hell? Neither fate Belle deserved.

Belle opened her eyes to see Dean. She put her delicate hands around his neck trying to choke him.

"Dean kiss her!"

"This isn't right!"

Dean leaned down and brought his lips to Belle's. She struggled under him, until her hands went from choking his neck to being tangled in his hair. Dean pulled away to look at Belle. She was smiling ear to ear like she had done when she was singing or having fun.

"Thank you for the kiss, love."

"Love? Oh God…"

Dean sat on the ground and placed his head on his knees.

"Another life that I've ruined to add to the score board." Dean mumbled to himself.

Belle sat up and leaned into Dean. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much."


	13. Chapter 13

"Belle how are you feeling?" Elle asked knelling down next to her.

Belle looked up and let out an ear piercing screaming. Dean's head shot up and Belle scurried into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dean!"

"Holy crap what?!"

Belle buried her head into Dean's neck. Dean placed a hand on Belle's back.

"Don't sneak up on her. She's a chicken."

"True that."

Belle lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against Dean's and giggled.

"Your stubble tickles my cheek."

"Is she seriously going to be this touchy feely forever?" Dean asked Elle.

"Pretty much."

Dean sighed. Normally Dean would love having women throwing themselves at him. But this was different; Belle really didn't know what she was doing. It was just that damn charm talking.

"Belle…" Elle reached her hand out. "I've got to go now."

"You're leaving?!" Dean asked

"Yeah. I've been waiting around for four years. The innocent has avoided being corrupted and now loves a righteous man. Job's over, seal's safe, I want to rest in peace now."

"What am I supposed to do with Belle? How do I get home?"

Elle shrugged.

"Some things you have to figure out yourself. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I know all the answers. Have fun."

"Elle…I'll miss you." Belle had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll see you soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked

Elle gave one last glance to Dean and disappeared.

Belle placed her head back into Dean's neck and started crying.

"It's like losing my sister all over again."

Dean rubbed her back. He stared off into space as his mind raced.

"_What have I gotten my self into? What did Elle mean by she would be seeing Belle soon enough? God, what the hell am I going to with Belle? And how the hell do I get home?!" _

Belle had stopped crying and was just enjoying being held by the man she loved. Belle turned and straddled Dean. (A/N Oh how racy! Sorry had to add that.) This broke Dean's train of thought and he looked at Belle's face.

"I love you." Said Belle

"I know."

Belle took Dean's hands and placed them on her butt and smiled.

"I want to stay like this forever with you."

Belle leaned forward and kissed Dean. Dean pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"We really should go check on your parent's."

Belle remembered her parents being tied to chairs. The charm glowed and she didn't care.

"I'll go wherever you go."

"I'm going to go check on your parents and exercise that demon."

"Then I'm coming too."

Dean lifted Belle off him with ease. Belle sure was tiny.

**

"Belle I don't want you coming to your house with me." Dean said as they were getting close to where belle lived.

"But I want to come with you!" Belle said turning towards Dean.

"It's not safe. I don't want you to get hurt. Where's a good place for you?"

"Alexa's house." (A/N I totally forgot we had an Alexa in the story when I named Alex. No connection between the two.)

"Alexa's house it is. Where too?"

Belle guided Dean to Alexa's house and he stopped in front.

"Do you promise you'll be back really soon?" Belle asked leaning close to Dean

"I promise."

Belle pecked Dean on the lips and got out of the car. Dean watched her as she entered Alexa's house and he drove away.

**

Alexa sat across from Belle in her room.

"What's the matter with you? You look really sad."

Belle was looking out the window in the direction Dean drove off in.

"Alexa, have you ever been in love?"

"Not really."

"I have. I love someone so much it actually hurts to be apart from him. I feel like my heart is cracking into a thousand pieces and he's only been gone five minutes."

"Belle…" Alexa was astonished at Belle's seriousness.

Belle turned to Alexa tears in her eyes.

"I miss him. What if he doesn't come back? I think I'll die"

Alexa walked over to her friend and placed a arm around her. "He's coming back. Don't cry."

**

Dean had just exercised Alex and made his way inside. He saw belle's mom. Blood was dried on her neck but she was still breathing. He dad was still gagged and tied to a chair.

Belle's mom looked up to see Dean. She stared screaming.

"Wait…It's ok"

Dean ungagged Belle's mother.

"Please help us! My daughter and some guy tied and gagged my husband and me."

"It's ok I'm here to help."

"Have you seen Belle? I don't know what's gotten into her. She's always been such a good girl."

"I don't know where she is." Dean untied them and handed Belle's mother the phone. Dean was about to leave as Belle's mother called after him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Dean turned "It doesn't matter I won't be here for long anyway." Dean left with out a another word and headed towards Alexa's house.

**

Belle stared out the window like a puppy waiting for Dean. She had done a sufficient job freaking Alexa out. Belle saw Dean round the corner and jumped up.

"Dean!" Belle yelled and opened the window hopping out of it.

Alexa jumped up and followed Belle out the window.

"Dean!" Belle said running to him

Dean looked up. It wasn't bad having someone so happy to see you. Belle ran into Dean full force making him stumble back a few steps.

"I missed you so much!" Belle said burring her head into Dean's shirt.

Alexa stood about four feet away from the couple with her arms crossed.

"Someone mind telling me what hell is going on!?"

**A/N this was kind of a interim chapter before the next part of the story. Now I have a question for all of you! Do you want a smut filled chapter or just the rest of the story? Please vote by reviewing or sending me a message. Let me know so I can start writing! Plus I wouldn't mind if you reviewed this chapter along with your vote. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I missed you so much Dean! I thought my heart would break into tiny pieces if you were gone for one more minute!"

Dean rubbed his face as Belle latched on to his waist.

"What did you do to her?" Alexa asked in a very worried tone.

"Me?" Dean sighed "It's hard to explain."

"No it's not. I've fallen truly, madly and deeply in love with Dean." (A/N Cascada song truly, madly , deeply.)

"I don't understand…" Alexa sighed

"Can we stay with you tonight?" Belle asked Alexa

"We as in both of you?"

"Of course I'm never going anywhere without _my_ Dean ever again."

"Cheese and rice…" Alexa muttered "He can stay for dinner and than we'll see."

"Thanks!" Belle hugged her friend and then returned to Dean's waist.

** (after dinner)

"No you two can not sleep in the same room!" Alexa said crossing her arms

"But!"

"No buts…go get into your _own_ room!"

Belle frowned and went over to Dean who was still in a confused and guilty haze.

"Alexa won't let me sleep with you." Belle said staring at the floor tears forming in her eyes.

Dean looked down at her. She was glued to him like a fat kid and a cup cake. He felt bad about it but he would use the charm to his advantage and maybe get a good night's sleep.

"Belle, go sleep in your own room and I'll see you in the morning."

The charm glowed. Belle looked up.

"OK I'll see you in the morning!" She hugged him and turned to go to her room.

Dean also turned and went into his room and shut the door. He let himself fall on to the bed.

"What am I going to do?"

Dean rolled on to his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. He let his mind wonder. Until he drifted into sleep.

**

Belle tossed and turned in her bed. She just wasn't comfortable without Dean. She looked at the clocked it had been two hours since everyone had gone to bed and she was still awake.

"I'm sure Dean won't mind if I go check on him and make sure he's ok." Belle said to herself.

She got out of bed quietly and made her way over to Dean's room. She opened the door an inch and peered in. Dean was sleeping.

"I'm sure Dean won't mind sharing a bed."

Belle entered the room and shut the door. It was pretty dark and she couldn't see very well. She put her hands out in front of her and tried to make her way to the bed. But before she could safely make it to the bed she smacked her toe on the bed post and fell onto Dean.

"Son of Bitch!" Belle squeaked

Dean must have jumped about four feet in the air.

"What the hell!"

Dean turned, Belle was still on his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I hit my toe."

Dean helped her up and Belle sat facing Dean on the bed.

"How's your toe?"

Belle frowned "I'm sorry. I just didn't like being away from you."

"It's fine."

Belle interlaced her fingers with Dean's.

"I love you."

Dean looked away. Belle was pulling on his heartstrings. He had let his mind wonder on what could be. Belle, a house, kids. She sure loved him enough for it all. He would never question that. Besides it's not like Belle wasn't hot.

Belle bit her lip and pushed Dean onto his back. "I've never done this before…so you'll have to teach me."

Belle climbed on top of Dean and kissed him.

"Belle…"

"Shhh it's ok."

Dean was giving in. She did love him and it's not like she didn't want to. And on top of all of that he _is _Dean Winchester after all. Dean smiled and rolled Belle on to her back.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Belle giggled as Dean's lips met hers. There was no more hesitation. Belle's hands curled into Dean's hair. As his hands made their way under her shirt to her breasts. Dean kissed Belle on her jaw down her neck and then back to her mouth. He removed Belle's hands from his hair and placed them above her head. Dean slipped off her shirt exposing a naked Belle underneath. He admired her and Belle smiled. Dean then removed his shirt with the help of Belle's eager hands.

And then there it was a bright white light.

"What the hell?" Dean said covering his eyes

"What? What's wrong?" Belle asked becoming concerned

**

Once Dean could open his eyes again the light was gone. He looked down but didn't see Belle. He was staring at a pillow where Belle's head should be.

"What?!"

"Dude."

Dean looked to his left to see Sam staring at him. He was in a motel room he shifted into a sitting position.

"Having fun?"

"Shut up."

"Lose your shirt?"

Dean looked down his shirt was probably still with a half naked Belle. He sighed why did he have to be sent home now? He had just gotten used to the idea of being with Belle and now she out of his life just like that. Which lead him to his next thought. He had left Belle with no warning, no explanation, and wasn't coming back. What was she going to do? Had this what Elle meant when she said she would be seeing her soon? Belle was going to kill her self with out Dean all because of that charm!

**

"Dean? Hello? Where are you?"

Belle searched for a shirt and came across Dean's. She put it on and smiled. It smelled like him. She got out of bed and switched on the lights.

"Dean?"

Belle looked under the bed, in the closet, and everywhere in between. She was beginning to get panicked. Dean wouldn't just leave her. But he was no where in sight. Belle's heart began to race. She couldn't find him anywhere.

She ran to Alexa's room. She began shaking her.

"Alexa Dean's gone! HELP ME!"

"What the fudge are you doing?!"

"Alexa…Dean."

Belle collapsed on the side of Alexa's bed in tears.

**

"She's probably freaking out right now."

"Who?" Sam asked

"Belle."

"Oh, how did that turn out anyway?"

Dean recapped.

"The charm can never be broken?!" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"Apparently since it's cut into her."

"What if some one else kisses her?"

Dean's face went white. He hadn't thought about that. Belle was bound to kiss another man and she'd be under his control with out him even knowing. Dean thought about all of the bad things that could happen to Belle if she fell into the wrong hands. Well that is if Belle could survive long enough without to manage to kiss another man.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"Why the hell does she have to be so much trouble?"

**A/N I know I said that this would be a smutty chapter but two tings came up. First off after much thought I decided the Dean and Belle sleeping together wouldn't be for the best in this chapter. Second I discovered that I fail at writing smut. Anyone volunteer for that? Seriously. Anyway let me know. =) hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

"He…just…disappeared!" Belle said between sobs

Alexa looked down and her sobbing friend with very concerned eyes. She placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Belle, are you sure that he isn't maybe just taking a walk or something."

"I'm sure, I was with him when he disappeared."

"What are you talking about?"

"He and I were…" Belle blushed "together and than poof he just disappeared."

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Together huh?" Alexa noticed the shirt Belle was wearing. Her mouth fell open.

"Hold it! He just left you after that? I'm sure to him it was wham, bam, thank you mam!" Alexa fumed.

Belle lifted her head. "We didn't sleep together if that's what you think."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Belle frowned

**

"So you'd sleep with her?" Sam asked curiously

Dean raised his head from his hands to glare at his brother.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam mumbled to himself turning away.

"Dean"

Both Sam and Dean turned to see Castiel.

"Castiel." Dean said standing up to face him.

"Well done protecting the seal."

"What's going to happen to Belle? She'll go crazy and do something reckless."

"Lets take a look to see how she is doing."

Castiel turned to the TV in the room. It switched on and showed Belle crying her eyes out on Alexa's bed.

"_Alexa I can't live without him!" Belle cried. _

"_Belle try to calm down." _

"_Life just isn't worth living if I can't be with him. You don't understand." _

_Belle jumped off the bed and ran to kitchen. Alexa followed closely behind her. _

"_What are you going to do?!" _

Dean looked back to Castiel.

"What is she doing?!"

"Using her free will to make a choice."

"To make the wrong Choice. Damn it, do something!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Bring her here! To this world. If she can't live without me then she can live here with me!"

"Dean…" Sam was awestruck. He wondered if his brother actually knew what he was saying. Bringing Belle to live with to live with them. Its' not like he could just get rid of her when the next women came along. And he didn't think that Belle would really be ok with sharing Dean with other women.

Dean turned back to the TV. Belle was holding a knife to her chest.

"_Belle put the knife down." Alexa said holding her hands up and inching towards her_

"_You don't understand." Belle said backing up. _

Dean grabbed Castiel "Don't just let her kill herself!"

"What does it matter to you?" Castiel asked pushing Dean's patience.

Dean looked to Belle on the TV and then back to Castiel.

"It matters to me because…" Dean paused and looked once more at Belle holding the knife to her chest. "Because…because I love her!"

Castiel's face softened "That is what I needed to hear."

Castiel turned to the TV.

**

Belle's chest heaved as readied her self to end her life. She suddenly saw a blinding white light. Belle covered her eyes, knife still in hand.

"Belle?"

Belle recognized that voice. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She was staring at Dean.

"Dean! Thank God!"

Belle dropped the knife and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Dean returned the hug warmly.

"God, you're stupid, what were you thinking?"

"I refuse to live without. You should know that by now."

Belle lifted her head from Dean's chest and looked around. Her eyes met with Sam and then Castiel.

"Oh my God…Castiel…An Angel…"

Belle smiled widely at Castiel.

"Hi I'm Belle."

Belle said holding out a hand. Castiel shook her hand gently and turned towards Dean.

"Dean, could you ask Belle to do something."

Dean looked confused "Like what?"

"Anything that she normally wouldn't do if the charm wasn't controlling her."

Dean looked down at Belle who was still clinging on to him.

"Belle"

Belle looked to Dean. "Yes, love?"

"Please go kill Castiel for me."

Belle was silent for a moment. The charm glowed and Belled picked up a lamp and headed to Castiel.

"Stop!" Dean said holding Belle back.

"Whatever you want, love."

Castiel's face became stern. "You did not speak the truth before."

Dean froze Castiel knew that he had lied about loving Belle.

"Does it matter?"

"Indeed. You are to remain with Belle until you love her truly."

Castiel disappeared.

"What does he mean by that? Until you love me truly? You love me don't you?" Belle asked looking confused and somewhat panicked.

**A/N lol did everyone die laughing at the new episode of supernatural? B/c I personally thought that was freaking awesome! Please review! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Some things in my life got turned upside down. But everything's good now so yay for that. Expect more updates soon. Thank you for the reviews! I love you all. Thank for reading. Oh and everything has been kinda dark and sad so the story will now be getting much happier and lighter!**

"What does he mean by that? Until you love me truly? You love me don't you?" Belle asked looking confused and somewhat panicked.

Dean glanced from Belle to Sam back to Belle again quickly. Sure he loved Belle but he wasn't in love with her. He's Dean freaking Winchester, he doesn't fall for any girl.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Belle, I'm glad you're ok."

The room lay quiet in an awkward silence for about a minute. No one dare talk or even breathe loudly. Everyone was waiting for Belle response. Belle had a blank expression and the charm was glowing. Belle's arm dropped from around Dean's waist and slowly Belle shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door. Sam and Dean moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Well that could have gone better…" dean said in a hushed tone

"Ya think? What are we going to do with her? A girl like Belle doesn't really belong here, with us."

"I know."

Dean pulled his fingers through his hair thinking about what was going to happen with Belle. There was a soft crying sound coming from the bathroom. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Well go comfort her!" Sam said gesturing to the bathroom.

"Me? You go, you're better at the chick flick moments."

"and _you're _the one that rejected her."

Dean swore under his breath and walked to the bathroom door. He trying opening it but it was locked. He knocked quietly.

"Belle…"

Belle's sobs stopped and she listened. Dean took a breath.

"Belle I know you're upset but I think we just have a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Belle sniffled

Dean slid into a sitting position outside the door. He sighed he was so not into these chick flick moments. He looked at Sam who was standing with his arms crossed.

"If this charm is as powerful as you say it is could you hurry up and convince her you love her before knowing that you don't gives her a heart attack." Sam whispered

Dean glared at Sam. He didn't want an audience or anyone giving him more to feel bad about. Dean turned back to the door.

"Belle, why don't you come out Sam's going to go get breakfast."

Dean turned to Sam and waved him off. Sam grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Belle sighed and opened the door. Dean stood up to see a very upset looking Belle. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Belle…"

Dean drew her close and hugged her. Placing his head on top of hers. Belle wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you." Dean whispered into Belle's hair. He couldn't actually believe that he said those three words. In such a corny situation at that. Belle looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Belle smiled and stood on her tip toes to give Dean a kiss. It was sweet and innocent. Much like Belle herself. Belle pulled away and gazed into Dean's eyes lovingly. Having her confidence in herself back she looked away.

"I'm really tired. Are you sure it's breakfast time?"

Dean laughed in truth he had absolutely no idea what time it was. Plus he was still in Belle's world time zone. And it had to be maybe 4 or 5 in the morning there.

"As I remember it we were last trying to get some sleep." Dean said leading Belle over to the bed. Belle blushed at the memories.

"I don't think sleep is what you would call it. But I'm up for some right about now."

Belle climbed into bed and covered her self with the blankets while Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

Belle looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Come to bed."

"Well if you promise not to jump me…"

Belle giggled and snuggled up against Dean. Both fell asleep rather quickly.

**

Belle clung to Dean in a happy sleep as she felt a tap on her nose. Belle opened one eye still sleepy. She saw a small figure on Dean's chest. She blinked and opened both her eyes. Standing about 3 inches tall a fairy was standing before her. And not only was it a fairy it looked exactly like Belle. Belle's eyes focused and Belle proceeded to squeak and jump backwards landing on the floor with the blankets twisted around her.

The fairy fluttered to the edge of the bed looking down at Belle. Belle stared at the fairy it sure did look like her. Her hair was lose and flowed down her back. A elegant sparkling red gown flowed down her tiny body. Belle's mouth fell open. Was she seeing what she thought she was? The fairy smiled.

"I told you I would see you soon!"

Belle blinked

"Umm…Do I know you?"

"Come on you don't recognize me?"

The fairy got on her tip toes and spun around.

"You look like me."

"Or maybe you look like me." The fairy smiled again

"What's your name?"

"Elle…"

"Elle?"

Belle's mind was racing. This was all really weird. Dean began to stir and rolled over. Poor Elle didn't mange to get out of the way quick enough and Dean rolled on her. Belle jumped up.

"Dean wake up!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N this isn't a full chapter and my life has kinda gotten screwed to hell again. So please enjoy because this may be the last chapter for awhile. Sorry =( please review.**

Dean groaned. Belle pushed him as hard as she could. Dean rolled to the other edge of the bed catching himself before he could fall.

"Belle what the…"

Dean looked at Belle she was knelling at the edge of the bed she was holding something.

"Elle, Elle!"

Belle held the tiny Elle in her hands. Elle wasn't moving. Belle looked frantically at Dean.

"Dean I think she might be dead!"

"What? Who?"

Dean lean forward to see what Belle was holding.

"Is that a fairy?! Where did she come from?"

Belle shrugged "What can we do for her?"

Dean sat up he looked over to his brother who was sleeping in his bed. Dean threw a pillow at Sam.

"Sam Wake up."

Sam moaned and buried his head in his pillow. Belle stood up and made her way next to Sam.

"Sam, can you help her?"

Sam lifted his head slightly to look at Belle. He looked down at her hands.

"Is that fairy?" Sam asked still not fully awake.

"Yeah." Both Dean and Belle answered.

"What happened to her?"

"Dean crushed her."

Sam shot a look at his brother.

"Not on purpose!" Dean said throwing up his hands.

Sam sighed and sat up. He had no idea what to do. It's not like they offered Fairy fist aid in college.

**

A hour had past. The three of them stood in a circle staring at Elle.

"hmm…"

Dean looked at Belle.

"What?"

"No it's stupid."

"What was it?"

"Have you ever seen Peter Pan?"

"No" Dean was quick to answer

"Yeah." Sam answered

Dean shot Sam an amused look.

"Shut up Dean. What are you thinking Belle?"

"Well in the movie if you say that you believe in fairies Tinker Belle comes back to life. So why wouldn't it work with Elle."

There was silence.

"It could work!" Belle said defensively

"By all means go ahead." Dean said gesturing to Elle.

"I think _you_ should on account that you're the one that crushed her."

Dean sighed why was everything his fault now a days?

"Fine. I believe in fairies."

All three stared at Elle. She began to glow gold.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dean said under his breath

"Ha Peter Pan for the win!" Belle smiled

The glow faded and Elle stood up in Belle hands.

"Well about damn time!" Elle said crossing her arms.

"Well someone's grumpy…"

Elle looked up and glared at Dean.

"Maybe because I just got crushed by you! You're on my list buddy."

"ummm…So what are you doing here?" Sam asked trying to break up the death stare that was going on.

Elle looked to Sam.

"Do you really think that at this rate Belle will last that long in the care of the "great" Dean Winchester?"

Dean furrowed his brow "what do you mean by that?"

"This charm will kill her if you're not careful. One wrong word, one little misstep and it's over load and good bye for Belle."

The boys looked at Belle who was staring at Dean smiling. The charm was glowing brightly and she really didn't seem to be all there.

"Why do you look like Belle?" Sam asked

"Has no one figured it out yet?....seriously I wonder about you guys sometimes." Elle rolled her eyes when no one even guessed. " My name is Elle…I look exactly like Belle…no one? My God people. I'm her freaking twin sister!"

There was a collective gasp and Elle put her face in her hands.

"But you're dead." Dean said

"In Belle's world sure and there I also wasn't a fairy."

"Where's me in this world?" Belle asked

Elle frowned "You died."

"So in my world you died and in your world I died?"

"Exactly. It's like we get a second chance."

Belle smiled it was exactly what she had always wanted. She more than anything wanted her sister back.

"Dean did you hear that my sister is alive here! That means when we get married you'll gain a sister too."

Dean flinched at the word marriage. But he managed for Belle's sake to keep it together and smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey I've decided to post some more. It's quite a full chapter but at least you get an update. Please review! Reviews make me want to write more. **

Belle stood in the bathroom a towel wrapped around her. Her hair dripped on to the tile and Elle sat on the vanity looking at her sister from another mister. Belle looked down Elle.

"What?" Belle asked

"Nothing, just staring at your cute little body." Elle teased (A/N omg my boss said that to me one time.*shudder)

"Stop staring at my ass. Or I'll have to tell Dean you're hitting on me."

Oh yeah Elle and Belle picked up the banter that they were so used to from each other. Belle began to brush her hair. She tried parting it a different way.

"What do you think of this? Do you think Dean will like it?"

Elle rubbed her chin and looked at the part. She finally shrugged "couldn't hurt."

"ok Now look out before you get blown away." Belle turned on the blow dryer

Elle flew out under the door to go find the boys.

Elle thought to her self as she flew around the motel room.

"_Ok three stages…_

_Stage one, have Dean fall for Belle without knowing it._

_Stage two, make Dean jealous. _

_Stage three, have Dean proclaim his love for Belle." _

Elle rubbed her hands together evilly and laughed to her self. "Oh yeah this is going to be good!"

Elle heard the key in the door and turned around. She smiled and muttered "Showtime."

The door swung open and Dean walked through with a box of pie in his hands. Elle flew to his eye level.

"Dean omg it's horrible!!!" Elle said frantically.

"What? What happened?!"

"It's Belle!" Elle pointed towards the bathroom.

Dean dropped his pie and raced towards the bathroom. Elle watched the pie drop. "Well that's a pity." She thought to herself

Dean opened the bathroom door and looked inside to see a half naked Belle pulling on some pants.

"Oh!"

Dean backed up quickly and turned with out looking bashing the side of his face into the doorway. His nose began to bleed.

"Dean! Are you ok?" Belle coming closer with still no shirt on.

Dean held his nose and backed out of the room.

"Just put on a shirt."

Belle quickly pulled on a shirt and grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"Here let me help you." Belle said sitting next to Dean on the bed. "Just lay your head back and I'll take care of you."

Dean did as he was told and laid his head on the pillow with belle right next to him holding a towel to his bloody nose.

Elle watched the scene from the corner of the room. It was not quite what she intended but had just as good of an outcome. She flew down next to Dean's head.

Dean glared at her. "What was so horrible in the bathroom?" Dean said gritting his teeth to control his anger.

Elle looked innocently at him. "Didn't you notice?! Belle parted her hair in a totally horrible way!"

Belle gasped and placed a hand over her head. "You said you liked it!"

Dean looked at Belle's head. Honestly he wouldn't have noticed if no one had said anything. And with that he flashed back to Belle in the bathroom. She did have a nice body. Sure she was short but that didn't mean her body didn't look like her age. Dean's mind wondered to the gutter. It had been weeks since his last time and he was getting a little antsy.

Sam walked in to find Dean lying on the bed with both Belle and Elle fawning over him.

"I'm I interrupting something?"

Dean heard his brother and sat up quickly. Which wasn't the best move because Belle was right over Dean's head. Dean knocked into Belle's head with his and both were sent falling to the bed clutching their heads. Elle stared laughing. And Sam cringed. Yeah that had to hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

Belle held her head and cringed. It hurt like a monkey! But then the charm glowed and Belle ignored her pain to see if Dean was ok. Dean having a much thicker head then Belle was fine. Maybe he'd have a little bruise but nothing to write home about.

"Dean! I'm so sorry it was all my fault!" Belle looked mortified that she had hurt Dean.

Dean looked at Belle and noticed her head was bleeding. "Belle your head is bleeding. Lie down."

The charm glowed and with one last sniffle Belle obeyed. She lied down and now it was Dean's turn to take care of Belle. Elle watched carefully and the little gears in her mind started to turn. She looked over at Sam who was now on his computer trying his best to ignore the scene that was unfolding. Elle flew over to Sam's screen and sat upon it. She leaned closer to Sam and started to whisper.

**

Dean looked at the woman that was lying on the bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and blood was running from her head. He looked at the already bloody towel he had in his hand and deiced to was best just to get a new one.

"Belle stay here I'll be right back."

Belle nodded and her eyes remained tightly shut.

Elle flew up to the corner of the room and watched for the scene that was about to happen. She giggled in her mind.

Sam took a breath and tried to steady himself for what he was about to do.

"_This is so wrong…" _Sam thought to himself.

He looked to the corner where Elle was. She motioned for him to hurry. She was right he'd miss his opportunity if he didn't do this quickly. He walked silently to the bed where Belle was lying. He stood there a moment contemplating. But then Dean emerged from the bathroom, a fresh towel in hand. It was now or never. Sam leaned down and kissed Belle.

The charm glowed brightly, Elle giggled aloud, Dean's jaw dropped to the floor, and Sam pulled away to see what was going to happen next.

After a moment of shock everyone's eyes were drawn to the light that the charm behind Belle's ear was making. Slowly Belle opened her eyes and gazed to Sam. A smile grew on her face.

"Thanks for the kiss, love."

Sam blushed slightly. Dean was still in shock. That's what Belle had said to him when he had kissed her. Did his brother seriously just steal his…Well he didn't really now what Belle was to him. But for sure he just stole the girl that loved him. This was almost as bad as Sam stealing a girlfriend. This just does not happen to Dean Winchester!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So I'm thinking this is the very last chapter! Exciting. So please review. I know a lot of you read and don't review and that makes me a sad panda. Lol but really thanks for reading everyone! **

"Dude…" Dean was the first to speak

Sam looked to his brother. He was still holding the towel that was meant for Belle's head. Ok this was it Sam was going to see how far he could push Dean. He grabbed the towel Dean's hand placed it on Belle's barely bleeding head and scooped her up bridal style. He then proceeded to head for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean demanded to know

Belle didn't answer and was gazing into Sam's eyes.

"Somewhere to be _alone._"

Sam opened the door awkwardly and walked out with Belle leaving a stunned Dean in the room. Elle watched amused as Dean sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. Elle flew down from the corner of the room to go "comfort" Dean. Elle was about to speak but Dean irrupted her.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Want to know what I think?"

Dean looked up at Elle's smiling face.

"Not really…"

"Well that's too bad. Because I think that your going to need my help if you want to get Belle back…in time."

Dean looked up with the words "in time"

"In time for what?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Elle said shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"What?"

"I assumed that you of all people know what people do when their…alone." Elle waited for him to process it.

Dean had a look of disbelieve on his face. "Sam wouldn't…"

Elle smiled wickedly in her mind. God, manipulating people was fun.

"I don't know about that…I don't think you're the only one that's getting antsy in the pantsys." (A/N lol I thought of that after I said antsy in the last chapter.)

Dean thought this over for a moment. Elle was right Dean did get all the women of course Sam would be getting antsy. But would he seriously sink so low to do with a girl who was impaired by a love charm? Dean coughed awkwardly to himself he knew he would so why not his brother? Dean looked back up to Elle.

"See what I'm saying?"

"Where did they go?"

"You're kinda slow aren't you?"

Dean stared daggers at Elle.

"Ok fine." Elle put her hands up "Why don't you try the impala."

"The impala?! Sam wouldn't!"

"Yeah you must be right…"

Elle turned from Dean and looked towards the door.

Dean jumped from the bed and headed to the door. He slammed the door behind him.

"Ha, ha, ha the Impala. I'm so mean…"

**

Sam sat in the back of the Impala with Belle. Belle was content just sitting next to Sam holding his hand. Sam on the other hand was a jittery as a fat kid on a sugar high. Not only was he not comfortable with having Belle be head over heels in love with he was worried about what Elle was telling Dean right now to get him all riled up. Sam looked behind him and saw Dean fast approaching the Impala. Sam sucked in a breath. It was time for the last part of the role Elle had given him.

"Belle why don't you lye down."

"Sure thing, love."

Belle laid down and Sam positioned himself over her. Anyone looking in would just assume something racy was going on. Belle smiled and kissed Sam just as Dean walked up and looked through the windows.

"Oh hell no!" Dean yelled.

Dean opened the door of the Impala and pretty much yanked Sam out making him land hard on his butt.

"You were going to have sex in the impala?! My baby!"

Dean was beyond mad at this point.

He yanked Belle out of the car also but a little more gently. He held her hand tightly.

"Sam…" Belle held out her hand for him and tried to free herself from Dean.

"Let her come over to me." Sam said standing up and held out his hand for Belle's

"What are you, high?" Dean forced Belle behind him further away from Sam.

"Why not? She loves me. Right, Belle?"

"With all my heart, love."

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of her."

"What's it to you?"

Dean looked at Belle. She was annoying and it seemed like everyone including his brother wanted to have sex with her for the wrong reasons, she was also so full of life it wasn't right to let her go be corrupted. If she was going to be corrupted it was going to be done by him. That was the only safe way.

"You can't have her because…I love her."

The charm on Belle glowed brightly and her eyes became glazed over.

"Belle?" Both boys asked at once.

Suddenly a sizzling sound was heard and Belle began to scream. She fell to her knees. Dean was right there with her.

"What's happening?"

Elle flew up and smiled.

"Elle what's going on?" Sam asked in a somewhat panicked voice.

"Something wonderful. Just watch."

A few seconds later Belle stopped screaming. And opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

Belle smiled "I'm better than ok!"

Belle threw her arms around Dean and hugged him tightly. Belle began to cry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She muttered to Dean

"What did I do?"

"You saved me. Look."

Belle moved her hair from behind her ear. The charm was gone and now there was just a round burn mark.

"The charm is broken?" Sam asked

"Yep isn't wonderful?!" Elle said

"Wait I thought the charm couldn't be broken no matter what."

"Shows how much you know. All that was ever needed to break the charm was love, true love."

Dean looked confused and a little shocked.

"But Elle in Belle's world told me…"

"Yes, it's called psychology learn it, use it, love it." Elle smiled

Dean turned to Belle was looking at him like he had just saved her from a burning building.

"Ok then…I'll just leave you two alone. Come on Elle." Sam got up and walked away with Elle.

Dean and Belle watched them leaving them in a slightly awkward situation.

"So…" Dean began

"Shut up" Belle interrupted

Belle kissed him hard. They took a breath.

"I love you too." Belle whispered in his ear. "So are you going to show me how it's done or not?"

Belle looked suggestively at the Impala.

**

Elle looked back at Belle and Dean.

"Looks like the impala is going to have a busy night after all."

Sam rolled his eyes he did not need the visual. Elle laughed and landed on Sam's head.

"Come on Sam, lets get something to eat."


	21. OMG IDEA

Does anyone want a squeal? Because I have the best Idea. It's going to be oh so funny and oh so romantic. Plus we'll get to see what Belle is actually like when she isn't being controlled by a love charm! Should I get writing?


	22. Thnak you and new story up

Just wanted to let everyone know that you can read the squeal. The first chapter as of right now is now up. It's called Supernatural island please review. Ok Now Be careful is over. There will be no more updates. Thanks to everyone


End file.
